walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
The Three Lives of Thomasina
The Three Lives of Thomasina '''is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 23rd September 1991, 2nd November 1992, 15th November 1993, It got re-released by Disney Videos on 30th October 1995, 30th November 1998 and it got re-released by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on 11th November 2002 and 10th November 2003. Trailers and info Original 1991 release The Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from Late 1991 with clips of "The Little Mermaid", "Song of the South", "Chip 'N' Dale Rescue Rangers", "DuckTales", "TaleSpin", "Gummi Bears", "Winnie the Pooh" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs". 1992 Re-release # Cinderella (Coming to Home Video) # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Now Available on Video) # Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too # The Prince and the Pauper 1993 Re-release # Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too # Beauty and the Beast (Now on Video) (Voiceover: Paul McKenna) # The Muppet Christmas Carol (On Video) (Jim Henson Video, Now Available) 1995 Re-release '''Opening # The Fox and the Hound (Now Available on Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". Closing # Disney Videos children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Aladdin's Arabian Adventures", "Winnie the Pooh Videos", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Disney's Sing-Along Songs: from Pocahontas - Colours of the Wind", "The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures" and "Disney's Storybook Favourites (Coming to Video in 1996)". # Mickey's Fun Songs (Let's Go to the Circus and Campout at Walt Disney World) 1998 Re-release # Walt Disney Classics 1998 Trailer with clips of “Mary Poppins”, ”Dumbo”, “Alice in Wonderland” and “Bedknobs and Broomsticks”. (Short Version) # Flubber (Now Available on Video) # George of the Jungle (Now Available on Video) # Winnie the Pooh Videos from 1998 with clips of “Happy Pooh Day“, “Working Together”, “Clever Little Piglet” and “Tigger-ific Tales!”. # Lady and the Tramp (Only Available until January 1999) # The Little Mermaid (Only Available until March '99) # Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (Now Available on Video) # The Animal Shelf (Long) (Available Now on Video) # The Sesame Street Collection from 1998 with clips of "Sing-Along", "Get Up and Dance", "Sleepy Time Songs and Stories", "Big Bird's Story Time", "Learning to Share" and "Telling the Truth". (Which one is missing from your collection?) (Short Version) # The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (Coming Exclusively on Video. in March 1999) # Belle's Magical World (Exclusively on Video) # Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (Coming Soon Exclusively on Video) # Disneyland Paris 1998 (UK) 2002 Re-release # Walt Disney Home Entertainment Video Piracy Warning # Disney DVD (Pure Digital Magic, Pure Disney Fun) # Walt Disney Christmas Magic (On Disney DVD and Video) # 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (Only on Disney DVD and Video) # Lilo and Stitch (On Disney DVD and Video) # Beauty and the Beast: The Special Edition (On Disney DVD and Video) 2003 Re-release # Walt Disney Home Entertainment Video Piracy Warning # Disney DVD (Pure Digital Magic, Pure Disney Fun) # Brother Bear (Coming Only to Theatres) # Piglet's Big Movie (Coming Soon to Disney DVD and Video) # Finding Nemo (Coming Soon to DVD and Video) # Disney's Winter Wonderland (Coming to Disney DVD and Video, Christmas 2003) Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:2002 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo from 2001 to 2008 Category:2003 VHS Releases Category:BBFC U Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney